Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!
Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! 'is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. In order to activate their transformation, they need their PreChanMirrors and PreCards. List of Sequences and First Appearance Hime Shirayuki - HCPC01 Aino Megumi - HCPC01 Sequences '''Cure Lovely Megumi's PreChanMirror opens up, revealing her reflection. The button at the bottom glows and Megumi spins around and her hair turns pink and styled in a ponytail. She leaps on to the PreCard and other two cards overlap and she then pushes it down into the mirror. She says the rest of the phrase and presses the button. The mirror then shows the image of Cure Lovely and pink light shines. As she starts to gain her clothes, Cure Lovely is wearing a light pink cloak covering most of her body. Then a bunch of pink hearts appear from the mirror and surround her. Two of those hearts hit her arms and her arm warmers appear. Then two more of them hit her legs and her boots, along with the pink ribbon decorations, appear. Lovely then taps the mirror on her head and a headpiece appears. Then her earrings appear before she lands on a giant heart that explodes, forming the rest of her outfit. Lovely removes her cloak, revealing the rest of her ensemble. A winglike bow then appears on the back. She places the PreChanMirror on her right hip and a carrying case encases it. She grabs one more heart, which she puts on her left wrist and it turns into her LovePreBrace. She strikes a pose before introducing herself. As she does, she draws a heart which explodes into many smaller hearts before striking one more pose. Cure Princess Hime's PreChanMirror opens up and her reflection appears in it. Blue bubble-shaped lights shine and the button at the bottom glows. Hime spins around as her hair changes to light blue and is styled into pigtails. As her hair changes, Hime grabs to her pigtails. She dances on to the PreCard and the other two cards overlap and she then pushes it down into the mirror. She says the rest of the pharse and presses the button. The mirrow shows Cure Princess' image on the card as blue light shines from the heart. Like for Lovely's, Princess is wearing a light blue cloak. Blue hearts appear from the mirror and surround her. Two of them land on her wrists and turn into her bracelets. Then some more of them cover her legs and form her boots and stockings, along with blue decorations. Another blue heart appears from the mirror and forms her crown headpiece, which places itself on her head. Two more hearts form her earrings before she lands on a giant heart that forms the rest of her outfit. Princess removes the cloak, revealing her dress. A winglike bow appears on the back. She places her PreChanMirror on her right hip and a carrying case encases it. She then grabs another heart and places it on her left wrist, which forms into her LovePreBrace. She strikes a pose before her introduction. As she does so, she draws a circle that shrinks into a ball of light and she fires it like a bullet. She blows on her fingers before winking and striking one more pose. Trivia *This is the earliest time where the Cures' hair changes color and style. It changes before the transformation phrase is even finished. *It is the first to utilize mirrors as transformation items. *This sequence has some similarities with the Heartcatch Pretty Cure transformation. **They place their transformations on their hips before the carrying case appears. **The Cures strike a pose before doing their introduction. *This is the second transformation phrase to use the word "Change," with the first being Fresh Pretty Cure's Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! *This is the first transformation phrase that has both Japanese and English words. Video Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations